


did we meet once before?

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: Jon and Sansa reunite at the wall, and learn how they've changed in their time apart.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	did we meet once before?

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: old acquaintances
> 
> (tw: mention of rape)

When they meet again Sansa realizes they aren’t siblings. That maybe they never were. They’re more like two people who know the bare minimum about each other, who saw each other in passing for over a decade but never got to know anything beyond the surface. 

Red hair. Grey eyes. Lady. Bastard. 

Basic identifiers that meant nothing once they left the safety of their home. 

So they sit. And they talk. And for the first time Sansa lets herself say everything she has pushed down. 

“They married me to Tyrion and I thought I would die. It sounds dramatic but–”

“Not dramatic,” Jon assures her as he sips his ale, “They could’ve chosen any Lannister and that reaction is still justified, but a horrible man nearly thrice your age… it is beyond cruel.”

Sansa goes on, “But then Robb and my mother died and the marriage was nothing. I didn’t care about anything…” 

And on and on she goes until she’s back in Winterfell and she falters. 

“And they married me to Ramsay. And Ramsay. He–”   
  
“Sansa, you don’t have to,” Jon reaches across to put his hand on hers. 

But Sansa soldiers on. She won’t hide this from Jon. Not from him. 

“Ramsay raped me. Repeatedly. Nearly every night. And I don’t know how to heal from that, not yet. But Jon, we  _ need  _ to get Winterfell back from that monster. He can’t live in the place that is our  _ home. _ ”

Jon nods, having already agreed to fight for her. For them. But he seems to realize the sheer magnitude with her words. 

Later, when Sansa has shared her sorrows, Jon shares his own. 

She empathizes with him when he talks about how out of place the Night’s Watch made him feel. How he spent so much time wishing to leave Winterfell that once he left all he wanted was to get back. She knew  _ that  _ a little too well actually. 

And he talks to her of Ygritte. Of how strange that was. A mix of love and duty. Of guilt and pleasure. How he was never sure what he was supposed to feel when he was with her but he knows that when she died in his arms that something inside him still hasn’t healed from that loss. 

And she listens with horror as he describes his own death. His resurrection. She grabs his hand and tells him how thankful she is, how lucky she is that he did survive. That he came back to life. 

“For you. It seems,” Jon responds quietly, “The Gods must have known you were on your way. Decided to give us both a break for once.”

And she’s only been with Jon for a few weeks at that point but she realizes they’re not old acquaintances any longer. Maybe they’re still not siblings. 

But they  _ are  _ family. And after all they’ve been through it’s all they could ask for, someone to call home. 


End file.
